Eternal Snow Love
by Lady SnowRose
Summary: On one snowy day of winter, Helios was sent out to get cold water for his grandmother. He had heard legends and tales about the princesses of each seasons. But instead of it being a legend he actually meets a girl who is the princess of winter and a love that will conquer all.
1. An Icy Meeting

**Hey I decided to write a Chibiusa and Helios story! As you can tell, it takes place in the winter! So get ready for some winter love! Told in drabbles**

* * *

**Chapter 1: An icy meeting**

My name is Helios, a villager. My mother and father use to tell me tales of princesses that stand for each season. My favorite was the Winter Princess, Princess Chibiusa. I always believed that they were real and that one day I could meet one. But now I have to put my fantasies behind and get back to getting some cold water for my grandma. It was chilly outside and I saw snow on the ground. I love the snow and how I could create anything I wanted. I stepped out and watch for a few minutes and then I walked until I reached a field full of snow and stopped to look at the scene.

"So peaceful" I said until my eyes caught on a person sitting on the snowy ground. I walked until I was a few inches from her. Her pink hair was laying spread out on the ground as she didn't seem to move at all.

"Excuse me miss but why are you out here in the cold?" I asked and saw her move just a bit. I waited for her to turn around and she did and looked at me.

"Oh um…I just like to play in the snow" She said with a smile. She wore a pure white dress with a snowflake in the middle of her forehead. She had a white tiara with snowflakes also in it.

"Oh… where are my manners. My name is Helios and yours?" I said.

"Princess Chibiusa of the season of winter, nice to meet you" She said and my eyes widen. She couldn't be, she couldn't be one of them at all.

* * *

**We will switch POVs every now and then! Please review!**


	2. Until We Meet Again

**Thanks for the reviews! Now to continue on with this story.**

**Chapter 2-** Until we meet again

I helped her out of the snow and once again looked into her red eyes. I knew this wasn't dream and that my dream was coming true, I had met someone of the seasons. I didn't want to keep this awkward silence so I asked her some questions.

"Are you cold?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No, I am the cold" Princess Chibiusa said with a smile.

"Do you happen to have sisters?" I asked I was quite curious.

" Princess Serenity takes care of the Spring and the warmth you feel, Princess Minako takes care of hotness you feel in the Summer and Princess Amy takes care of the coolness you feel in the Fall. Does that answer your question?" Princess Chibiusa said. Helios shivered from the cold and looked back as Princess Chibiusa was fading.

"Until we meet again, Helios" She said and disappeared.

"I wasn't done asking you questions…I have so many left" Helios said looking where Princess Chibiusa once stood.

* * *

**That is the end! Please review and I will try to get another chapter to you as soon as I can!**


	3. Lady Odetta

**Sorry it took me so long, I was trying to figure out how long this story was going to be and I was busy. ****So here is another chapter!**

**Chapter 3-** Lady Odetta

* * *

She had left without a trace at all and I wondered when I would meet her next or where. I remember what I was supposed to be doing and grabbed the bucket and left running to the river.

"I hope this wasn't a dream at all" I said out loud as I race down the snowy slope which lead to the river. The river should have been frozen but I guess Chibiusa had unfreezed it before I got here. I dipped the bucket in the water and heard a giggle. It was soft and sweet which made me wondered if it was Chibiusa.

"Who's there?" I said putting the bucket down which was now filled with water and looked around.

"Turn around!" The voice said in a high pitched voice. I saw a girl which looked like Chibiusa but wasn't.

"Who are you?" I asked as she stopped laughing and looked at her bare feet.

"I'm Lady Odetta of this river in the winter and you are?" Odetta said.

"Helios, it is a pleasure to meet you" I said as she smiled.

"Have you seen Princess Chibiusa, she was supposed to play tea party with me" Odetta asked.

"I have but she disappear though" I said as Odetta pouted and stomped her feet.

"Well I am going to go look for her" Odetta said spreading her fairy wings which were yellow and silver.

"This is the greatest and strangest day of my life" He said and quickly walked back to the village before the weather got worst.

* * *

** So please review!**


	4. Icy Cold

**Hey guys! The winter love continues! On with the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4- The Icy Cold**

* * *

Helios quickly came into their hut with the bucket of ice water. His grandmother, Cho was very ill and it was because of the cold. His mother Hikari took the bucket of ice cold water and laid it down next to his grandmother's head.

"Oh thank you Helios but why did it take you so long. I was about to send your sister to come look for you?" Hikari said as Helios looked down at his feet.

"Well…um I-" Helios couldn't just say that he saw the princess of winter and the lady of the icy river.

"It's alright but go to your sister's room she wants to see you" Hikari said as Helios nodded. He walked to his sister's door wondering if the Priestess of the Crescent Village would listen to what he had saw today. Before he could knock; his sister told him to come in.

"Mother said you wanted to see me?" Helios said as his sister's pearl eyes stared at him.

"Yes, I wanted to know something" His sister Keriko said.

"I have to tell you that I cannot cure grandmother of her illness. This illness is not able to be cured. It is call the Icy Cold and soon maybe six days our grandmother will die because of it" Keriko said gripping her bow.

"No you can cure it right! I mean I don't want her to die…" Helios said.

"The only one who can cure it is the goddess of winter, Princess Chibiusa but she is just a legend brother" Keriko said with a sad look. Helios brighten up, maybe he could ask Chibiusa if she could cure his grandmother.

* * *

**Another chapter! Will Chibiusa help or not? Please review!**


	5. Cure

**Hi guys! I have update both of my stories! I'm so happy and thanks for reading it so far.**

**Chapter 5-** A cure

* * *

Helios told his mother that he was going out for a bit and that he would be back later. He had to figure out how to get Chibiusa to come and wonder if she would help.

"Oh Chibiusa how do I get you to come…" He said out loud in the field of snow. He waited and waited until finally he was about to leave when he heard that angel like voice.

"Can I help you, Helios?" She said as he whipped around.

"Thank you for coming, I need to ask you something" Helios said.

"What is it?" Chibiusa said as snowflakes began to fall.

"My grandmother is sick with the Icy Cold and I wonder if you will be able to cure her" He said looking down at the snow on his hand.

"Oh is that what she is sick with! I'll give you the cure right now" She said as she picked up some snow and rolled it into a ball.

"What are you doing?" He asked curious as what a snow ball would do. She just smiled and held the ball. She made it glow and then blew on it make a glass little container.

"In here is the antidote. Give this to her and she will be better" Chibiusa said as she walked towards him and gave it to him.

"Oh, thanks" He asked as she nodded.

"Ok, see you next time Princess Chibiusa and thank you again" He said.

* * *

**The end of this chapter! Until next time and please review!**


	6. Prophecy

**Sorry for not uploading in a while! Here is another chapter to say I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 6- Prophecy**

* * *

"Farther he is a nice person!" Chibiusa argued with her farther Windlock.

"I do not care! I shall not have you fall in love with a human! You are a princess and he is a commoner!" King Windlock said as his daughter eyes filled with tears that were about to freeze.

"You're sisters worry about you" He said as Chibiusa left with tears falling down her face. As she ran she ran into her sister Serenity.

"What's wrong Chibiusa?" She asked her.

"He won't let me visit him" Chibiusa murmured under her breath.

"It is going to be alright. Maybe this prophecy will cheer you up" Serenity as she laid a hand on her sisters shoulder.

"What prophecy?" Chibiusa asked as she didn't know actually what she was talking about.

"Well here how it goes or I at least remember it: _A beautiful maiden will one day find her true love in a place below her ranks. Even though he was a commoner she still loved him for who he was. An ever-lasting love that will conquer all._ That is what I remember. You can go and search it up in the library" Serenity said as she smiled and walked away.

"Ever-lasting love? What does that even mean. Serenity sure does know how to confuse you" She said as she walked away to her room before she left out again.

* * *

**Once again sorry for not uploading at all! I'm starting to get really busy because of a project I have to do for one of my classes **-.-'**. But I will find time to write a chapter if I can.**


	7. Frosty Rose

**Once again I forgot to update this story.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in other chapters so here it goes: I do not own Sailor Moon only my wonderful OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter 7-**Frosty Rose

Helios watched as the snow fell from the clouds. It had been two days since he last saw Chibiusa and he was starting to get lonely. As he watched the surface, he said a blue rose near a neighbors little house.

"I wonder what kind of flower that is?" He asked out loud and he quickly dashed down the hallway of their home and outside. His mother told him to come back but he didn't hear. The rose had frost covered on it and was blue with a violet stem.

"Never seen one like this before" Helios said as he picked or more like pulled it out of the ground.

"I will call it frosty rose and maybe I can give it to Chibiusa!" He said as he shuddered from a cold wind that passed by. He ran back into his house and into his room. He put his flower in a vase and stared outside waiting for his and chibiusa's birthday.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Birthday Gift

**Hiya guys! I am starting my Guardians Chronicles now. You can check it out the prologue on my profile :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon only a few of my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 8-** Birthday Gift

Chibiusa had escaped her palace and was now standing in front of Helios. She gave him a glassed shaped hour glass with snow inside of it so when winter passes he will still remember her.

"Wow!" He said as he saw the birthday gift. He took the flower from behind his back and handed it to her.

"Oh My! It is a winter flower that is rare! Where did you find it?" She asked as he smiled. He was happy she liked the gift very much. The snow fell once again as he answered her question.

"In my village near a neighbor's house. I thought you would like it!" He said as a smile grew on her mouth. Today they had become better friends and had a great birthday today. This was Helios's best birthday ever and the best gift he could ever have was:

Being here with his best friend Chibiusa.

A birthday gift that he will never forget.

* * *

**Please review! :D **


	9. Winter Festival

**Continuing with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon only a few of my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 9-** Winter Festival

Helios's mother Hikari was holding some ribbons while Cho sat down sewing a kimono for her granddaughter for the festival. Helios was just coming back in from his meet with Chibiusa when he remembered the winter festival.

"Helios, I am getting worried about you going out in the cold almost every day. Is there something happening that I need to know about?" His mother said as she laid the ribbons down and started cutting them.

"No, it is just winter is the time of snow and I love to play in it" He said as he went to his grandmother's side.

"Well if that is all then you don't mind helping for the festival? Your sister is in charge and we want to help her" Hikari said as Helios nodded as he slowly went to the table.

"Helios boy we need to do the decorations. You don't mind do you ya?" Cho said as Helios shook his head no. He went to the room full of decorations as he thought about the festival. He was going to ask Chibiusa to come he thought.

* * *

**Chapter done! See ya next time!**


	10. New Name

**Hey again guys! Here is another chapter awesome chapter :D**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon just a few of my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 10-** New Name

Chibiusa looked at Helios's village from behind a group trees. She didn't notice that Keriko was behind her until she heard her voice.

"What are you doing miss?" Keriko said as Chibiusa jumped and turned around. Her eyes were huge as she looked at Keriko.

"You scared me…I am just looking at this village that is all" Chibiusa said quickly as Keriko gripped her bow. She looked at the girl and thought about the demons she had just purified. Keriko wasn't going to let this girl stay in the cold so she invited her to her family's hut.

"It is cold out here miss. Do you want to come to my hut? I am sure my mother won't mind" Keriko said as Chibiusa knew she thought she would be cold here. She had to cover up her identity and nodded.

"What is your name?" Keriko said as Chibiusa showed a small smile.

"My name is Rini"

* * *

**End of this chapter…What will Helios have to say about this? Please review.**


	11. Friends

**Thanks for the reviews! I am glad that you like this story so far!**

* * *

**Chapter 11-** Friends

Chibiusa trailed after Keriko as she saw her hut come closer. She studied the girl in front of her as she walked into the hut. Cho turned towards the door and stared and her daughter also stared.

"Keriko who is she?" Hikari asked.

"Rini. Her name is Rini; I found her near the villiage and decided to bring her here since it was cold" Keriko said quickly as Chibiusa nodded.

"Well Dear I'm Cho. Nice to meet you and this is Hikari my daughter" Cho said as Helios's footsteps could be heard from the hallway.

"Nice to meet you…does anyone else live here?" Chibiusa asked as Hikari nodded. Laying the ribbons she called a name Chibiusa knew all to well.

"Helios! We have a guest here, you should come meet her" Hikari called as her son entered the room and all was silent. Cho noticed something about her grandson and this girl and wanted to know what.

"Helios do you know her?" Hikari asked as her son slowly nodded, his eyes still on his friends.

"We are friends" He said.

* * *

**End of chapter. I know we haven't seen any kind of romance but it come as soon as I find the right time and at least their relationship has changed! PLEASE review**


	12. Silent Snow

**Hi again readers. Shadows in the Dark will be updated near thanksgiving that I do know of. Yeah so now I am trying to balance my schedule with homework and writing.**

* * *

**Chapter 12- **Silent Snow

Chibiusa blinked as Helios continued to talk.

"Since she is here, she could help with the festival" Helios as Cho nodded.

"The girl can help but ya need to remember: she is a guest Helios boy" Cho said as she continued with the kimono. Keriko looked at Rini as something wasn't right. Something that she was hiding and she knew for a fact that Helios was hiding something.

"Well I am going to finish me rounds and then check up on Hotaru" Keriko said as she smiled and walked out of the hut.

"You are silent I see" Hikari said as Chibiusa walked Helios and he told her she could help him. Helios wasn't quite sure how things were going to go but he knew he had to keep the secret he knew of a secret.

Chibiusa hadn't said anything as everyone returned to what they were doing.

She was going to be silent as snow.

* * *

**:D Done with this chapter! I do plan to add another chapter today and go back to starting chapter six of Timeless and Guardian of Terra. P-L-E-A-S-E review!**


	13. Special

**Another chapter for my readers ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 13-** Special

Helios couldn't wait for the festival as he watched the village fill with lanterns and food. Tonight will be in honor of the winter goddess Chione and her daughter Princess Chibiusa. Chibiusa was excited as well as she watched with him.

"Chibiusa" He said as she looked out of the corner of her eye.

"I want this night to be special to you. It is in your honor and your mother" Helios said as she smiled. She nodded as Hikari and Keriko shouted their names.

"Now Helios, you are old enough to be on your own. Please let this night be special for our guest" Hikari said as Keriko nodded in agreement.

"I will mother. Don't worry about us! We will be fine" Helios said as he turned towards Chibiusa.

"Rini I hope you have a great time. Hopefully you will enjoy our culture" Keriko said right before she slipped outside the hut. Chibiusa just smiled as Helios looked at her.

This night will be a one to remember.

He was going to make it a special one for them both.

* * *

**End of chapter! I hope to get awesome reviews!**


	14. Don't Let It Slip

**I'm so bored at the moment…so to fix it I decided to write another chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14-** Don't let it Slip

Once Hikari and Keriko were gone and his grandmother was asleep upstairs, Helios ad Chibiusa set out. Lights were shining brightly as the sun set. Chibiusa made sure that the cool air stayed and didn't get any cooler. This was her first festival and she _wasn't_ going to let anything mess it up. Kids' laughters could be heard as Helios recognized a familiar face.

"Helios!" A girl yelled over the talking and music.

"Oh it's Odetta" Helios said as Chibiusa agreed.

"Oh pri-" Odetta was stopped in mid sentence as Helios leaped forward and covered her mouth. Chibiusa sighed as no one heard the little girl.

"Odetta her name is Rini. Don't let it Slip that she Chibiusa okay?" Helios whispered quickly.

"Mhm, I just wanted to say hi" She said before running off. When she left Helios sighed in relief as they continue their evening. Chibiusa hoped that Odetta could keep quiet but knowing her that might not happen.

She hoped she didn't say anything or she would regret meeting Helios in the first place…

* * *

**:O Oh no! Hopefully Odetta want tell anyone! Leave a review.**


	15. Promise

**Hi! Okay so since thanksgiving is tomorrow I going to make a surprise in the next chapter. So to keep you happy till then I wrote this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 15-** Promise

Standing in the field where they first met, Chibiusa was saying her goodbyes. The festival was over and Helios had a great time with a friend of course.

"Thank Helios for this lovely night. I'm afraid I can't stay much longer…my father and mother must be worrying about me" Chibiusa said. Helios nodded.

"Helios…Can you make a promise?" Chibiusa asked.

"Sure" He said.

"I want you to be there for me if something happens. Can you?" She said. Helios, being a good friend, knew that was a promise he could keep.

"I will. I will always be there for you" He said quietly. A smile grew on Chibiusa's face as she started to fade away.

"Thank you…for being a good friend to me…" She said before her voice became the sound of the cold wind. Helios smiled as Chibiusa disappeared into thin air. Surely he would keep that promise and make sure that she could count on him.

Always.

* * *

**Tell me what you think this could mean! I would surely love to know what you think…leave a review.**


	16. Missing You

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 16-** Missing You

A week.

A whole week before she could leave the Palace again. Her heart sunk as she laid on her bed. She felt sad and angry at the same time. It wasn't her fault that she went to have fun and stayed with a friend. They were trying to make her life hard. Her mind switch to Helios and how she would miss him. A whole week from her friend will be very hard. It had already been two hours from her friend.

"I'm starting to feel lonely...without Helios here with me" Chibiusa said slowly and softly into her pillows. She stared at the flower that he had given to her. She really wished she had someone to talk to now. Helios would have been a great choice but... he didn't know where she was or if anything was wrong with her.

"This feeling...I miss you my friend" She said laying her head down.

"I already do"

* * *

**:D Now what do you think of that? Leave a review before you go to another story!**


	17. Lonely

**So got my chapters planned out! I hope it goes to my plan because I don't really want to go over 50 chapters :/ I want to end it and then maybe write sequel…I have other Helios/Chibiusa stories that I want to write but this one needs to be done with first…**

* * *

**Chapter 17- **Lonely

Helios had been quite for the last few days. He did what he told to do and went to his room. That was all he did and then towards noon he would go and check if Chibiusa was there but she wasn't. Sure he had other friends but she was his best friend and now he was getting lonely without her around.

"Why isn't she visiting…or coming to meet me?" Helios said walking back slowly towards his family hut. Walking inside, he went to his once again. He didn't have anyone-um Chibiusa- to talk to and now he had a feeling he wished he never had.

"I don't want to be lonely at all. Maybe when she comes back I can ask her…that is if she comes back" He said as he wondered what he did to make her leave.

* * *

**So now we know what both characters think^^ You can leave a review, pretty please…! Also I want to know what other stories you want me to update? **


	18. Count Down

**:D Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them!**

* * *

**Chapter 18-** Count Down

Day passed by and now Helios was sadden. Surely, she would come and visit…right? He watched outside the small window, looking at two of his friends following some village girl.

"They can't be serious?" Helios murmured. His two friends then started to fight over her. Helios had enough of watching and walked away from the window. Sitting on his bed, he knew winter was coming to end soon. This meant that Chibiusa wouldn't be around no more until winter once again. Keriko slowly walked in the doorway looking at her sad brother.

"What's wrong Helios? Is it because Rini left?" Keriko asked. Helios didn't look at her.

"Yes…" He said low and slowly. She looked out of the window.

"I wished she would have stayed to. She could have stayed at least until the end of winter. Which I believe is in 5 weeks" Keriko said. His sister's words hit him in the face.

"Don't worry. If she is around she will come back, Helios" She said before leaving the room.

"5 more weeks and then spring will be here" He whispered as he lay back on his bed.

He began his count down towards his final days with Chibiusa.

* * *

**:) Review pretty please!**


	19. Freedom

**^^ Finally I can write another chapter!**

**Chapter 19-** Freedom

* * *

Chibiusa heard the click of her bedroom door open. Her mother stepped in as Chibiusa sat up on her bed still staring at the rose. Sighing and walking slowly to her daughter, she stood in front of her.

"Chibiusa dear" Chione said holding her hands together. Chibiusa glanced out of the corner of her eye.

"What do _you_ possibly want mother?" Chibiusa said pointing her chin on her hands. Her flower lost a single petal which was floating down slowly.

"Well dear we have decided to let you go. But I, as a mother, want to know where you are going" Chione said watching her daughter's face lighten up.

"Really? I can go! Thank you mother" Chibiusa said obviously avoiding her mother's question.

"Chibiusa you _haven't_ answered my question!" Chione said her voice was little rough now. Chibiusa returned her glaze to the blue flower.

"Well…" She said standing up.

"Where did you get that flower from?" Chione said now looking at the flower in the crystal vase.

"From a _friend_…" Chibiusa said with a slight smile on her face.

"Who is this friend of yours? Serenity tells me it is a human?" Chione said.

"Yes…his name is…" Chibiusa said turning to face her mother.

"Helios…my best friend"

* * *

**Chibiusa got her freedom! But what will her mother now say? Will she want to meet him? Please review ^^**


	20. Serenity

**^^ Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20-** Serenity

Serenity knew that it wasn't too cold out for her today so she followed Chibiusa to the outside world. Standing behind so trees, she saw her sister and a young man.

"Helios…" She said softly. She knew that must be him but what could her sister like about him? That made her wondered. Her pink dress clung to her body as a cool wind blew by. She didn't notice that her pink tiara with a flower in the middle shone and that her sister saw it. Closing her blue eyes, she heard her sister's voice.

"Serenity what are you doing here?" Chibiusa asked. Helios stood in the background shocked. Was she another one of the seasons?

"I wanted to follow you. The temperature wasn't that bad so I decided to follow you and see Helios for myself" Serenity said quietly keeping her eyes closed. She leaned her head towards the tree.

"Well follow me. I am sure he would love to meet you" Chibiusa said.

"Okay" Serenity said after listening to the voice of her fellow tree. She opened her eyes and followed her sister towards Helios.

* * *

**Serenity is now making a scene in the story! The other princesses will appear in another story that is basically the sequel to this one ^^ Please review!**


	21. Curse

**Another chapter for you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 21-** Curse

Helios was happy that he met one of Chibiusa's sisters. As they continued to talk and laugh, a young woman stood behind a tree watching. She glared when Chibiusa turned her way.

"Wow I can see why sister always comes to talk to you" Serenity said. She froze when she felt that familiar power.

"Sister…" Was all she said before turning quickly to a young woman. Chibiusa followed her glaze and she gasped. Chibiusa knew that face and she didn't really want to see her now.

"Genevieve what are you doing here!" Serenity said. The young woman smiled before glaring at Chibiusa.

"Chibiusa…I see you have forgotten have you?" Genevieve said smirking. Helios didn't know what was going on.

"I-I…I haven't forgotten" She said stepping away from Helios.

"Hmph, you might want to be careful. You fall for this man and your life is gone!" Genevieve said. The evil witch smirked and turned her glaze on Helios.

"To show you what I mean is this!" She said summoning a round orb.

"My…life" She said.

"Remember. You may stay away from him but your heart differs" She said before she was gone. Chibiusa was still in shock. After all these years, the curse was still here.

The curse that if she would fall in love…she would die.

* * *

**Sadly you have to have a bad guy er girl you know...Please review.**


	22. Never

**^^ Thanks for reading this story!**

* * *

**Chapter 22-** Never

Helios looked towards his friend. She didn't tell him anything about a curse, at all. Serenity knew this would happen and watched as her sister changed forms.

"What curse?" Helios asked.

"Well Chibiusa can never fall in love and if she does…she dies" Serenity said switching forms.

"It's okay Helios. No need to worry. I want to go to see your family again" She said.

"Me too!" Serenity said. Helios nodded even though he was still bother by how sad Chibiusa was. Why would this woman do this to her? He knew Chibiusa probably didn't want to talk about it all and so he kept it at the back of his mind.

"Chibiusa come on I can't wait to meet them" Serenity called before walking Helios.

"I can _**never**_ fall in love…" Chibiusa murmured looking at the sky. She had never told anyone besides her sister after that day, 10 years ago. Following she hoped she could lifted this curse even though she knew she couldn't.

* * *

**The end of this chapter. Please review!**


	23. Feelings

**Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate them ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 23-** Feelings

Helios sat on his bed; Chibiusa and Serenity just now left and it still hurt him to see her like that. He really cared about her a lot and now he had all kinds of feelings inside of him. His heart ache as he looked out the window. The snow fell heavily and he made a guess that Chibiusa was really sad. Hikari walked into her son's room and looked at her poor child.

"Helios are you okay?" Hikari said sitting on the bed.

"I don't know. I have all kinds of feelings inside of me now" Helios said looking down at his hands.

"Is it because of Rini?" Hikari asked putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

"Yes. Something happened today that made her really sad" Helios said looking into his mother eyes. Hikari smiled a small smile.

"My heart aches seeing her like this. I want to help her and bring back the cheerful girl I know" Helios said his bangs covered his eyes.

"Well then the next time you see her talk to her and comfort her in this time of need. I am sure she will appreciate it" Hikari said hugging her son.

"Okay" He whispered.

* * *

**Chapter 24 and 25 will be up next! ^^ Review**


	24. Comfort

**Hope you enjoy this three chapter update :P**

* * *

**Chapter 24-** Comfort

Chibiusa came by Helios hut the next day wanting to seek comfort from her friend. She wanted Helios to make her happy again and cheerful before Genevieve came. He was the only that could help her.

"Rini come in, Helios is in his room" Hikari said pointing the hallway. Chibiusa showed a weak smile and went towards Helios. Helios saw her standing in front of his doorway before saying she could come in.

"I guess you're upset" Helios said.

"No I am not. It was just hurtful for me since I thought it was gone" Chibiusa said and continued to speak.

"It also hurts me to know I won't be able to love at all" She said as she felt Helios arms go around her. He had hugged.

"I feel the same way to. I'm sad because you will never experience that emotion at all" Helios said letting go. Chibiusa was shocked. He felt the same to even though he didn't have the curse at all.

"You are really a true friend, Helios" She said smiling a cheerful smile.

* * *

**Aw :D Please leave a review!**


	25. Underneath the Stars

**Thanks for the reviews ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 25- **Underneath the Stars

Helios was looking at the stars outside near a pond. The stars seemed to speak to him tonight. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around looking at Chibiusa. His heart was beating faster than it was a while ago.

"Helios…I guess you're wondering about past events" She said now sitting next to him.

"I rather not worry about that now. Though it is on my mind" He replied looking back at the stars.

"It is a clear night tonight. Isn't it?" Chibiusa said looking at a shooting star that had passed by.

"Yes it is" He spoke. The stars twinkled in the night sky.

"There are some things I want to tell you" She said wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I'm listening" Helios said.

"Every time I leave you I feel sad that when I come back you won't be there. I like being here with you, Helios" Chibiusa spoke softly.

"Me to"

* * *

**:O AWW so cute :3 Please leave a review.**


	26. Pain

**:3 Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 26-** Pain

Chibiusa felt a sharp pain in her chest while walking back to Helios's hut. Every step she took it got worse. Her eyes squinted and she held her hand to her heart.

"_From this day on, you shall be cursed. If you fall in love you will die"_

The words ranged into Chibiusa's ears as if Genevieve was right there next to her. How could she forgotten? Helios saw Chibiusa and the faces she made. What was hurting her so bad? When they reached the hut, Chibiusa stood in front of the door. Her body was stopping her from going in as if saying _You go in there and the pain will be ten times worse_. She smiled weakly to Helios before turning around.

"Rini where are you going to?" Helios called since his sister was in the little kitchen. He was getting worried about her now.

"Don't worry…I-I will be alright! I just wa-want to go home now" She said softly in a whisper-like voice.

"Are you sure?" Helios said as Chibiusa disappeared into the group of trees. Whatever was wrong with her, he wanted to find out.

* * *

**:O Genevieve wasn't playing :/ Anyways Please review! I love my reviews that I get!**


	27. Potion

**:D Guess What! I'm still STANDING on Earth :D You people who thought the world will end are WRONG! :P The world will end when it wants to end. I just had to say that :)**

* * *

**Chapter 27- **Potion

Genevieve paced back and forth in her small cave. Water dripped from the icicles and one dripped on her face. She really needed a idea and then it hit her.

"I will make a potion, yes…a forgot me potion" She said smiling wickedly and rubbing her hands together.

"They won't even see it coming…" Her voice crackled a little before she walked outside the cave. The grass swished back and forth as she walked by. There was only a few days before spring and she was hoping she could make this potion in time.

"Now where can those Forget Me Not flowers be? Or the Lilac Dust?" Genevieve looked around the field until she spotted the flower she was looking for. Picking them up she noticed the same flower but in a different color.

"Maybe I'll use these instead. They let off a powerful aura, yes I will use these" Genevieve said but what she didn't know was…

These flowers could cause amnesia.

And that was _not_ what she was aiming for…

* * *

**XD See you next time I update and I'm on Winter Break! So I will have time to update! Please review :)**


	28. Meeting Again

**:D Thanks for the reviews :) I hope you are enjoying this story so far because it is about to get good… and sadly in a few more chapters this story is about to end :( or… maybe not?**

* * *

**Chapter 28-** Meeting…Again

Chibiusa stood in the field of snow and fresh green grass. Her arms hugged her as the sun came from behind the clouds. Soon she wouldn't have control no more and would have to leave for her own sake. Helios would sad when she left and he hadn't even known her for more than two months. She played with her hair when she saw something that was black in the forest.

"Who's there?" Chibiusa called and the cloak stopped moving. When the person came out it was Helios.

"You okay? I'm worried about you" Helios said walking up to her.

"Yeah I'm okay" Chibiusa said trying her best not to look at him. Her heart beated very fast and she felt Helios's hand grab hers.

"I'm not so sure you are. You can tell me anything you know" Helios said gripping her hand.

"I know but…" She said trailing off.

"I promised you I would be there for you. I'm right here you can tell me anything" Helios said.

"I-I" She saw something in the trees. It was Genevieve and she was holding something in her hand.

"Don't you even dare say anything…Chibiusa"

* * *

**So this story is going to my plan…:) Oh and I read you reviews…...hehehe. Please review ^^ **


	29. Death

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 29-** Death

Genevieve stood in front of them holding the potion in her hand. She smirked and walked towards them. Helios stood in front of Chibiusa and made lowered his eyes. Chibiusa wondered what Genevieve had in store for them this time.

"Why are you here?" Helios asked the wicked witch.

"Oh I just came to test something. You won't mind would you? It's a way to lift the curse…" She said trying to hide her evil smile. Chibiusa's eyes lighten as she came from behind Helios. Helios had a feeling something was about to happen.

"Okay but don't try anything funny" Chibiusa said as Genevieve smirked once again. She opened the bottle and threw it instead. Helios saw this coming and jumped in front of her. The white substances hit Helios on the head and he dropped to the ground.

"HELIOS" Chibiusa screamed and she fell to her knees in front of him.

"Might as well say those three words then you both can be together" Genevieve said. Chibiusa felt herself break into pieces as Helios didn't move.

"What did you do to him!" She yelled.

"Hmph, I guess it caused more than memory lost. It might have just killed him instead" She murmured before turning away. Chibiusa couldn't believe it! He protected her and risked his own life for her was this…love?

* * *

**:/ Sooo…DON'T KILL ME! -3- I didn't mean to kill him but… Okay never mind. Please review!**


	30. Home

**Sadly I will only be updating this story. I have gotten writers block again for SM-Timeless :( and also I won't be able to update this story until late at night tomorrow or early Wednesday morning.**

* * *

**Chapter 30-** Home

Chibiusa held Helios close to her just when Serenity came into the clearing.

"Chibiusa I have been looking everywhere for…what happened?" Serenity asked rushing to her sister's side a few seconds later.

"He's go-gone. He's not co-coming back" Chibiusa said letting her tears fall once again. Serenity stood in shock. Helios was dead? Who did this?

"Who killed him?" Serenity asked her heart broken sister.

"G-Genevieve" Chibiusa managed to say. Serenity felt anger rise within her. Genevieve had gone _too_ far this time. Was she trying to make her sister's life miserable?

"What c-can we do?" Chibiusa asked her sister. Her eyes were red and puffy. She was starting to feel warmer as to.

"Well we can't keep you out here. The temperature is rising so we are going to have to go home" Serenity said.

"We aren't leaving Helios here are we?!" Chibiusa said her eyes were widened.

"No we aren't. We are going to have to sneak him into your room" She said as her sister made a sigh of relief. Serenity walked over to her sister and held her hand as Chibiusa had Helios's cold hands and Serenity held his other cold hand. They then glowed and went to the Seasonal Palace.

* * *

**^^ Please review and trust me, this story **_**will**_** have a happy ending!**


	31. Answers

**Another wonderful chapter for my readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 31-** Answers

"Chibiusa has been hiding something from me. Do you happen to know what it is, Princess Serenity?" Chione asked her.

"No ma'am but I have noticed she has stayed in her room a lot" Serenity said trying to play along.

"Oh she has…hmm" Chione said before turning around.

"But don't worry she will come back out soon hopefully. Maybe it's because of that Helios boy!" She said panicking. She didn't mean to give _too_ much away information away.

"Oh yes. I have tried to find out who he is and I'm sure he is below our ranks…do you happen to know?" Chione said turning her head over her right shoulder and raising an eyebrow.

"No sadly she won't tell me either" Serenity replied. She could tell this was going to get a whole lot worse especially since Helios _was_ here…in Chibiusa's room. Hopefully Chibiusa's mother wouldn't go to her room and find out about him.

"…hmm. Well you may go on about your business and I'll return to mine" Chione said walking away. She was going to her daughter's room again and this time she would get some answers.

* * *

**Oh No that's not going to turn out well :D Please review**


	32. Anger

**Sorry for not updating!**

* * *

**Chapter 32- **Anger

Chione walked towards Chibiusa room and slowly put her hand on the door knob. Behind this door she would see what her daughter was keeping from her. As if she couldn't trust anyone at all. She opened the door and was greeted by Chibiusa's red eyes. Glaring at her.

"Good Afternoon Chibiusa. Can Mama come in?" Chione said walking a step or two inside the room. Chione could tell there was something odd about the room. The air in it was still creating even more tension between the two.

"What could you possibly want this time, Mother?" Chibiusa asked in tone Chione had never heard before. Why was she angry at her own Mother?

"Oh I just wanted to see what you're…up to" Chione said closing the door. He eyes landing on the bed and she saw what looked like a body. Whatever or whoever that was she wanted to know.

"You can leave Mother. It would be for the best" Chibiusa said gripping her dress. Helios was only few minutes or even seconds from being discovered. She wouldn't let anyone harm until he came back.

"Now now dear daughter. Just tell me what is lying in your bed" Chione said trying to not do anything to where she would get a bad reaction from Chibiusa.

"None of _your_ business. I would have told you if it was important for you to know" Chibiusa said glaring at her. Chione growled. What had gotten into her daughter?

* * *

**:D Another chapter ^^ Please review and have a nice day!**


	33. Truth

** There is a surprise coming up but I don't know if I should call it that...okay surprise towards end of story but it is leading towards it. Also I wanted to give you guys something for the New Year so I'm updating twice just for you, my readers :D**

* * *

**Chapter 33- **Truth

Queen Chione bangs covered her face. Her daughter was taking it to far this time. Way to far. She had wanted to raise a proper winter daughter but it seems that wouldn't happen. She walked towards Chibiusa who was still glaring at her and raise her hand. A hand against a cheek could be heard in the room.

"How could bring a human into the Seasonal Palace? How could you! You know that is disrespecting our family name..." Her mother paused and her icy aura could be seen again. The room had a cold aura to it and Chibiusa was not liking it a bit.

"I know but-" Chibiusa stopped when she saw the look in her mother's ruby eyes. Her mother was not happy with her at all and she knew her mother wanted to know.

"Tell me the truth. Why chose this man, why" Chione said glaring at her own daughter. Chibiusa knew she either told the truth or Helios was going bye-bye...again.

"The truth about me and Helios is that we were two people destined to meet each other. He understands me so much and he is caring to. He even put his life on the line for me when we attacked by Genevieve. I just can't let everything we have just disappeared, he is someone I die for. That's why when I am mad or sad Helios has the power to make me happy. You understand me right? My feelings are very strong when it comes to Helios" Chibiusa said gripping his hand. Chione eyes were wide and she let a small gasp leave her mouth. Her daughter wasn't serious right? She looked at the man called Helios. What made him so special to her?

"Why is he sleeping in your room?" Chione asked.

"He isn't sleeping. He is dead, he left this world without me" Chibiusa said squeezing his hand and letting a tear fall onto his cold hand. Chione turned around quickly and walked towards the door. Maybe when she comes back he will be gone. Yes gone.

* * *

**So Chibiusa finally told her mother! Next chapter is coming up. Hopefully you thank me for this! :D**


	34. Together

**Here's the Second update!**

* * *

**Chapter 34-** Together

The door slammed shut and Chibiusa sighed with relief. She turned towards Helios and laid his head on her lap. She held him close feeling the coldness of his body.

"I didn't want to be alone. I should have not comply with that evil witch! If only I had thought about it...maybe we can be together again" She said as her body began to fill pain. She tried to ignore it and smile even when she was going through another wave of pain to her body. Serenity walked into the room and saw her sister holding Helios and she could tell it was painful for her.

"Sometimes I wondered if you two are more than friends" Serenity said closing the door and walking slowly to her sister.

"Maybe we are and we just didn't know it" Chibiusa said as her eyes brighten up. Serenity could tell something was wrong, very wrong. Chibiusa smiled. She would say those three words and everything would be alright.

"To let you know sister, I sent a knight to...see Genevieve" Serenity said as Chibiusa brighten up. One, two-

"Three" Chibiusa said and she opened her mouth. They would be together.

"I love you, Helios" Chibiusa said her body fell backwards still holding Helios. She heard her sister's voice screaming her name before everything went black.

* * *

**Okay so...I'm going to run now and hopefully you all won't murder me! :P Please review and I'm going to try to stay alive until the next update :D**


	35. End?

**T-T Today was the worst day ever! Nobody has said Happy Birthday to me at all today so I'm really pissed at the moment. Then my friends didn't want to go anywhere with me today -3- cause they said they had things to do...UGH. Well I still have my readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 35-** End?

Genevieve laughed as she crushed the orb with Chibiusa's life.

"Foolish girl, she really thought I wouldn't do it. Keh" Genevieve said and laughed somemore. She heard a horse in the clear distance and felt a rush of wind past by her face. The sound of an arrow again was released and she nearly dodged this one. What was going on?

"Are you Genevieve?" a knight in golden armour said putting the bow away. Genevieve knew this wasn't a regular knight and she knew that Season Knights were deadly by the most.

"What if I am? Hmm" She said raising her eyebrow and smirking. The knight got off the horse and put his hand to his sword.

"I have a death wish from Princess Serenity of Spring for you" the knight said pulling out a golden sword and pointing it Genevieve's chest. Genevieve panicked and gulped. The only thing that was heard was the scream of Genevieve and a slice of a sword.

* * *

In the room of Chibiusa, laying on a bed was her and Helios holding hands. Serenity and Minako looked at each other as they had a lost their dear sister. As they began to walk away, they saw a glow coming from behind them. The two bodies laying the bed began to shine a bright white.

* * *

**So yeah...I'm going to see what the deal is with the way they treating me...see you later :D**


	36. Alive

**So I really don't have anything to say...**

**P.S: Thanks for wishing me a happy birthday ^^ **

* * *

**Chapter 36-** Alive

Serenity turned and covered her eyes. She heard a voice, a small one. Minako heard it to and saw a girl with white wings.

"The curse has been lifted. Genevieve is gone and Helios and Chibiusa have returned" the angel said and the light faded. On the bed, Helios got up first. His vision was blurry and fell back on the bed. Serenity gasped and her eyes widen. Helios was alive!

"Helios are you okay?" Serenity yelled running towards him. Minako saw her sister sit up and almost shed tears. Running she hugged her sister tightly as if she wouldn't let her leave again. Chibiusa smiled and looked out the corner of her eyes. He was there; he was alive and that made her happy. Minako let her sister go and smiled.

"Helios I am so glad you're back. I missed you!" Chibiusa said springing our to him and hugged him. Helios just gave her a small smile. Serenity grabbed Minako's hand and lead her towards the door.

"We should leave. I am sure Chibiusa wants to be alone with Helios for the moment" Serenity whispered and they left out of the room.

* * *

**^^ Now everyone can be happy! I see the end is near ^^**


	37. Confession

**So I'm putting Swords of Sol on hold until this story finishes. Don't worry it won't be on hold for long!**

* * *

**Chapter 37-** Confession

Chibiusa let Helios go and crawled off the bed. She stood there for a second in thought; was this curse really lifted? It probably didn't but then again it wouldn't hurt to see. Besides she can confess her feelings to Helios now if it was really gone. She sighed and turned to Helios.

"Um uh Helios I need to tell you something" Chibiusa said looking at the floor. Helios nodded and got up.

"But can I tell you something first?" Helios said walking up to her.

"Uh sure" She said still looking up the floor and then facing Helios.

"Chibiusa, I have been waiting to tell you this for a long time. Ever since that day I heard you were curse. I love you Chibiusa and I want to be by your side forever" Helios said and Chibiusa blushed. He felt the same way!

"I love you to Helios" Chibiusa said her face still a bright red.

* * *

**:D Finally! But there is still one more thing-cough- parents-cough- that is keeping them from eachother :/**


	38. Interruption

**Hiya Readers! We continue with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 38- **Interruption

Helios felt warm inside, he didn't even know what he should say next. A tear and then another fell down her face; she couldn't even figure out why. Was she sad? She didn't know at all. The only thing she could think of was saddness,but could it mean something else? Helios's reached his hand to Chibiusa's face and wipe the tears away.

"Why are you crying? Are you sad about something?" Helios said with a slightly worried face.

"I-I don't know. They just started to fall" Chibiusa said as Helios pulled her into a hug. They stared at each other in eyes until something broke the moment. A knock came on the door and Chibiusa pulled away from Helios, walking towards the door. Slowly she opened the door and pulled it back. Her eyes widen as her mother and father stood in front of her

"Chibiusa I have heard that you let a human into to the Palace is this true?" Windlock said looking past Chibiusa and into her room. Chibiusa quickly loked to her mother before looking at her father.

"Y-yes"

* * *

**Oh no! I wonder what will happen next? See next time Readers and don't forget to leave a review. It is greatly appreciated!**


	39. Decision

**I don't really have much to say...**

* * *

**Chapter 39-** Decision

"Can we come in? I will like to meet this..._human_ for myself" Windlock said pushing the door aside and moving his daughter out of the way. Chibiusa put her hand on the wall to keep from falling. Windlock's eyes glaze around the room until he found Helios's staring at him. Windlock was pleased that his great daughter Chibiusa had fallen for a mere human but...something was different about this one. As though he wasn't those cruel mean and evil souls that he thought humans were. His soul was pure and cheerful.

"Father, _please_ I _beg_ of you, do not hurt him!" Chibiusa pleaded. Chione looked at her daughter. She knew Windlock did not like humans at all and to bring one into the Seasonal Palace was showing dishonor and was disrespectful. Did she not know tha pleading might not work out?

"Honey, what are you going to do? This decision-" Chione was cut off as Windlock walked up to a pale faced Helios. Helios eyes slowly widen as he step closer. What was going to happen now? This was something very important decision indeed. Chibiusa felt her father's power hold her in place when she tried to get to Helios.

"You, human" He said putting a hand on Helios, "I have no regrets to you being with my daughter but if you try to hurt her I will kill you mortal. Are we clear?" He said and a gasped from both women were heard.

* * *

**Well Windlock was okay with it but Chione is still a problem but you know what. She is going to have to deal with it :P**


	40. Marriage

**100 REVIEWS! Me so happy right now. I want to thank you all for the support and reviews you have given me :)**

* * *

**Chapter 40-** Marriage

"Y-you can't be serious, darling! She can't be with a human I won't allow it. Their love is _forbidden_!" Chione screeched and pouted. Windlock saw that this will be problem as well. Humans _and_ Gods/Goddesses couldn't be together unless...

"That won't be a problem. Once they are married that will change. He will become god!" Windlock said as Chione showed yet another shocked face. Helios's jaw dropped after he heard the word _married_. Chibiusa couldn't believe her father would say that...knowing this wasn't him.

"MARRIAGE! I-I can't let some human ruin the bloodline of Winter! I still won't allow it!" Chione yet again screeched before leaving the room. Windlock sighed before turning to Chibiusa and Helios.

"I will allow you to court my daughter, young man. May I ask your name?" He said and Helios was surprise. What exactly was courting? Chibiusa blush again and stared at the floor.

"My name is Helios" He said.

* * *

**Geez, Windlock is already thinking about the future...! Chione must be really mad now, to bad.**


	41. Courting

**Hiya! If your interested the next story in the Seasonal Love Series has been added! Check out **_**Spring Flowers**_**!**

* * *

**Chapter 41- **Courting

Windlock had left the room and went to annouce that his daughter was being courted. Helios still didn't know what it meant all. Maybe he could ask Chibiusa and he soon found Chibiusa grabbing his hand.

"Chibiusa can I ask you something?" Helios said as she grabbed his hand and lead him out of the room.

"Yes what is it?" Chibiusa said after greeting someone else.

"What is courting?" Helios said and Chibiusa forgot that he didn't know what it meant.

"Well how can I explain it. It's when you love someone that you believe you might marry someday and if not than you could always stop it, was that helpful?" She said looking at him and smiling.

"Yes it was" Helios said turning the corner after Chibiusa. Now that that question was answered he wanted to know where they were going.

* * *

**^^ I'm really glad that people like this story! Please leave a review :)**


	42. Sisters

**:D I bring you another chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 42-** Sisters

In a small room adorned with rainbow color funiture and wallpaper. The symbols of the season hung around the room and small lights made with different color glowed. Helios gasped at the site and walked in after Chibiusa. He also saw Princess Serenity and the Fall and Summer princesses, Minako and Ami, sitting on ruby color couches. Chibiusa lead him over to introduce him to the two other sisters.

"Helios you already know my sister Serenity but not Minako and Ami!" Chibiusa said and the said two girls stood up. Minako wore a lighted yellow dress the same as Chibiusa and Serenity's dress. Her tiara was yellow and orange with a sun symbol in the middle of it. She also had a yellow fan in her hand and a sun symbol in the middle of her forehead.

"Hi I'm Princess Minako of Summer but you can call be Mina if you like" Minako said curtseying.

"Sure Mina" Helios said and he looked at Ami. Ami wore a lighted red dress-same as the other sisters- and her tiara was a dark yet light brown with a red leaf in the middle. On her forehead was a red leaf.

"I'm Princess Ami of Fall, nice to meet you. I have heard a lot of things from Serenity and Chibiusa about you" Ami said and she curtseyed as well.

"Nice to meet you to" Helios replied. His dream to meet the seasonal princess had come true.

* * *

**Yea! Finally we meet the other sisters and we will meet some of the Queen's as well.**


	43. Dinner

**:3 Deleted the previous chapter and replacing it with a new one! . because some of you don't want me to end it XD so I changed my mind...**

* * *

**Chapter 43- **Dinner

After meeting Chibiusa's sisters, Helios was invited to dinner there at the Seasonal Palace. He had never seen or ate such a big meal like this before. Chibiusa was constantly teaching him how to eat properly; he sighed. This was a lot and he kept quite until his name entered the converstation.

"I think he is cute for a human mama!" Princess Minako said looking around at him and taking a napkin and wiping her mouth.

"Oh yes, he is a decent young man! Chibiusa has met a nice man alright!" said Queen Sol of Summer. Her sapphire eyes sparkle and soften a little.

"I don't see why you are acting like that, Sol. He is a _human_ for goodness sake. Shouldn't you be a little worried!" Chione said to the queen next to her.

"Oh don't worry so much...now what's this darling of a man's name?" Queen Iris of Spring said shaking her head.

"At least give him a chance" Windlock said drinking the red wine in his hand.

"I don't see why..." Chione murmured and glance at her daughter and her lover.

* * *

**Okay so today's update is next! :3 Hope your happy that I'm still writng it...**


	44. Family

**Nothing to say at the moment!**

* * *

**Chapter 44-** Family

"Dinner was great. But I'll like to visit my family if that is alright" Helios said walking back to Winter Residence.

"Oh of course you'll want visit them. You been gone I don't know a week and half I think" Chibiusa said opening the large doors with a snowflake on it. The walls soon turned from marble into shiny crystals and the hallway resemble the season of winter. Helios was still amazed that soon he would be living here and maybe his own family!

"You'll take me back right?" Helios asked Chibiusa who return nodded.

"Yep but first we need to get you something new to wear...is that alright to you. Just to get cleaned up?" Chibiusa said.

"Sure and then we can tell my family the news. So will they come here or is it just me?" Helios asked and Chibiusa turned away from his face and opened her bedroom door.

"It depends on what father says. He is alright with you being here but probably not your family" She said and they entered the room.

* * *

**^^ It has been a while since we visited his family right? Well meet them in the next chapter again!  
**


	45. Reunion

**Sorry for not updating, starting to get busy with some things!**

* * *

**Chapter 45- **Reunion

After being dressed in fresh new clothes and going back down to Earth, Chibiusa and Helios stood at the entrance of the Crescent Village. Everything looked the same where Helios had left it that day. Chibiusa gripped his hand as he lead into the village. Many people stopped and stared at the both of them. Nobody could believe it!

"They look shock Helios. I guess you been gone way to long?" She whispered lowly.

"Do you think it will be alright if you tell them? I mean the you are a princess of winter" He said turning the corner and looking at his hut. He saw his mother and his grandmother cleaning the room.

"We don't need to rush. The spring temperature isn't here yet, it's still winter a little" Chibiusa said and he slowed down his pace. Stopping he looked at the hut and then entered. Cho was the first one to say something.

"Did you find-Oh my! Helios me child! Where have ye been?" Cho said getting up to fast for her age. Hikari looked and tears of joy left her eyes. She ran to her dear son before looking at Chibiusa. Keriko entered the room as well.

"Rini?" Keriko said.

* * *

**So now we get to see Helios's family again ^^ But I wonder if they will believe Chibiusa's serect?**


	46. Secret

**:D Continuing on with our story! **

* * *

**Chapter 46- **Secret

Keriko knew that this wasn't Rini, at all. This girl dressed differently then her. Chibiusa saw the looks she received from his sister. She was questioning her with that look on her face. She knew it was time to tell. She hoped her father wouldn't mind.

"Can we speak to you for a minute or two?" Chibiusa said and the three women nodded. When they sat down and didn't stir or moved a muscle, they began.

"Well mother remember when I kept going out in the frozen cold weather?" Helios said. Hikari nodded.

"Well I always kept visiting Chibiusa. Chibiusa isn't just anyone though. She is the princess of Winter, Princess Chibiusa. As time went on I suddenly fell in love with her." Helios said. Cho and Keriko eyes were big.

"I know what you are thinking. That I am not real. I even disguise myself as Rini to keep my identity a secret" Chibiusa said.

"But that's not true! You can't be real, it is just a legend!" Hikari said now standing up.

"Then shall I prove myself?" Chibiusa said and she held out her hand. Her softly glowed and snow appeared in her hand.

"Oh my! How did ye do that?" Cho asked shocked.

"She is the princess of winter, I keep telling you that grandmother" Helios said. Keriko closed her eyes.

"I knew I felt something different about you. Your aura told it all" Keriko said.

* * *

**Well the secret is out! I wonder what will happen next?**


	47. Goodbyes

**Been a long time since I updated this story…sorry about that it is just that _Spring Flowers_ and _Ruby Fire_ are now starting to take up my time XD**

* * *

**Chapter 47- **Good-byes

Keriko smiled.

"How—oh I forgot you're a Miko priestess so of course you would think something was not right," Chibiusa said sighing. Hikari stared in awe at her son who was holding Chibiusa's hand.

"I also came to tell you that I will be living with Chibiusa. Her father has already approved of it but…you cannot come with me though," He said weakly. The three nodded.

"Well we can understand but you have to promise to come and visit us!"

"Okay—

"And that I will be able to see me great-grandchildren,"

"Or grandchildren"

"Or nephews or nieces!"

Chibiusa and Helios both blushed.

"HEY! You are thinking ahead of yourself," Helios shouted. His face was tomato red and so was Chibiusa's.

"Oh come on, brother. We just want the best for you…make sure to visit often!" Keriko said with a laugh escaping her lips. Helios nodded.

"Well I guess this where we say goodbye then?" Hikari said walking over to her son and giving him a hug.

"Be happy my son. We will miss you," Hikari spoke quietly and softly with a smile. Cho slowly walked over to him and put something into his hand.

"Let this be a reminder of us, ye must come and visit us when ye get a chance. I will be waiting for yah," Cho said and Helios opened his hand. In his hand was a silver star adorned with white pearls.

"Grandma…"

"Brother, I pray that you will be fine and that you shall be safe. Remember to come back for my wedding!" Keriko said winking at him. Helios nodded before Chibiusa looked at him.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes,"

A swirl of snow appeared around them before they disappeared in a flash. Before Helios was gone he saw his mother with a tear down her face.

* * *

**Now we begin the adventures in the seasonal palace! Leave a review ;)**


End file.
